Party!
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: A one shot story with slight RxT. It's another story celebrating a birthday. I hope I did it right this time because I failed three weeks ago. This one is for December 28th of course. Please RR


It was a cold snowy day but there are still people working. Tsukushi had nothing better to do and her family needed the money so she isn't even celebrating her birthday to earn more money. Suddenly a car pulls up and Tsukasa strolls in. He pulls Tsukushi out of the Bakery and into the car. Tsukushi protests telling him she had to work but he doesn't listen.

Sojiro bought out the Bakery and invited Yuki too. Yuki had planned to treat Tsukushi to dinner for her birthday but Sojiro found out when Yuki was deciding where was best to treat her friend. Akira wanted to throw a party for their hard working virgin after Sojiro told him so there they are taking them to wherever the party is going to take place.

Earlier that day the F4 minus Rui were arguing about where the party should take place. They didn't think it would be a good idea to party in a pub because Tsukushi wouldn't like that but Tsukasa's mother was home so they couldn't do it at Tsukasa's either. There was a tea ceremony that day at Sojiro's and Akira's house is being remodeled. They wanted all the friends to be there but Shizuka, Shigeru and Tsubaki were all in other countries.

The three boys finally got hold of Rui, told him that it was Tsukushi's birthday, and wanted him to get up and get ready to meet them to discuss where best to set up a party. Rui told them that he'd prepare a room for the party at his house. He wanted to celebrate Tsukushi's birthday too and since he was tired, he wanted to stay home. He knew that there isn't a suitable place for the party by their standards.

Rui had contacted Shizuka and Tsubaki asking them to come celebrate with them as well as having one of his gust rooms decorated. Rui climbed into the bed in that room reading a book waiting for them to arrive. The room was decorated simply but beautifully. There were rainbow decoration papers hanging from the ceiling all around the room and a large black one in the middle with giant beautifully written words with silver glittering pen. The words are "**Happy birthday Tsukushi!" F4 and friends.**" Rui looked around him thinking if there were things that needed to be changed when Shizuka and Tsubaki arrived. They came into the guest room and sat down. Tsubaki decided that they need some balloons so she ordered in some and placed them in various places of the room.

As they arrived Akira and Sojiro pulled Tsukushi into the house with Yuki trailing behind them. Tsukushi looked surprised because she recognized the place… She had been there on a rather rare occasion in which she was on a date with Rui. Upon arriving at the room Rui had indicated surprised the group. Both Tsubaki and Shizuka were standing by the door waiting. Rui had instructed them to lead Tsukushi into the bedroom after everyone else has gone in.

When Sojiro and Akira saw the decorations the shook their heads. They exclaimed that it was too plain! Rui smiled and told them that it was the best suited for Tsukushi anyway. Rui went to the door and faced Tsukushi. She looked at him confused but she did not leave. Rui lead her inside and motioned for her to look up.

Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock she loved the design… Except the balloons were a bit excessive. Almost every furniture was covered with balloons. She could tell that this wasn't Rui's idea. She turned to Tsubaki then to Shizuka giving both of them hugs having missed them greatly. She told them that it was the best birthday she has ever had except it didn't include being pulled by Tsukasa. If they could have cut that part out then it would be perfect.

They group started to sing the birthday song. As they ate Rui whispered to, Tsukushi telling her he wish her a successful and happy time. After cake, it was present time. Tsukushi was again shocked. She had never gotten a big party nor did she ever got something big at her birthday. She can expect numerous expensive luxurious gifts from the F4.

Tsubaki had a huge package in her hands which kind made Tsukushi nervous to open it. Shizuka has a simple hand sized box in her hands this made Tsukushi feel comfortable but knowing Shizuka it wouldn't be something as simple would it? Tsukushi did not want to know what The F4 might have gotten her so she turned to Yuki and took a few steps towards her first. She accepted what ever Yuki had for her.

Soon everyone placed their gifts down in front of Tsukushi. She decided to open up Yuki's first and was surprised that her friend would get something so unique. It was a simple ornament that had a forest in it. There were a lot of wild grass, weeds and beautiful flowers. She picked up the gift Shizuka gave her and opened it to find an application. She looked it over to find that it was an application for applying for law school and it has already been prepaid all she had to do now was to fill out the missing information and sign her name then mail it. She wondered how did Shizuka know about what she wanted until she realized it… Of course, there is no other way. Rui must have told her because she had only told him before.

Tsukushi smiled and ran to Shizuka giving the older girl a huge hug and then she opened up Tsukasa's gift. It was something to laugh at compared to Shizuka's gift. It was a toy doll of himself that was specially made. When pressed on it would say, "I love you, stupid women!" Tsukushi laughed at that until she pressed on it and her eyes widened shoving it into her pocket blushing. To make things worse it was in Tsukasa's voice too. Rui just smiled sadly, as everyone else rolled on the floor laughing their head off.

A moment later, she has come to Sojiro's gift. Tsukushi shook her head as she noticed what it must be… She was right and it was a beautiful china tea set that was in a deep ocean color. Tsukushi carefully placed it back in it's box and set it down.

Akira gave her a photo album of every bit of happy memories she has shared with either Rui or Tsukasa that he knew about. There were also photos when The F4 were children with Shizuka, Tsubaki, Soichirou, The twins… There were even some photos of Yuki and Tsukushi when they were little. Those were contributed by Yuki in which Akira took it and made a copy of. Tsukushi was surprised at the photos that they had. Akira had even tinkered with some of the photos and created a photo of everyone standing together in school including Yuki. At this time, he asked everyone to gather and set up a camera to take a photo of them. It came out right away taking the photo album from Tsukushi he added the newly taken photos into the final remaining space. Tsukushi was surprised that there was a photo that was taken before he went inside. It was a view of the decorations of the room without anyone inside. Rui had taken that one. Akira had caught a photo of them even when they were enjoying the cake. Every gift so far was taken down as well.

There are only two gifts left. She decided to open Tsubaki's next. She sighed it was filled with clothes and things that were bought in LA. Tsubaki had gone on a shopping spree and bought her too many dresses. Tsukushi sighed looking from the hundreds of beautiful outfits to the many jewelries sighing and smiling at the fact that Tsubaki has overdone it yet again.

After cleaning up, she turned to the gift Rui has prepared for her. This she knows all too well was going to be a book. Rui loved reading and he was almost always seen reading if not sleeping. Tsukushi smiled as she opened it feeling the hard cover she knew she was right. However, it wasn't just one book it was a stack of books on the studies on being a good Lawyer… She set the books down and stood up making a dash towards Rui. Rui quickly prepared himself to be tackled and caught her as she launched into his wide opened arms shouting I love you! She gave him a peck on the cheek gratefully and released him. Rui however did not let go yet he cuddled a little with a huge grin spread on his face.

Tsukushi stood there enjoying the moment until the urge that pushed her to place her arms around Rui once more overwhelmed her. She sighed and leaned in. Some time passed but the two did not notice but Tsukasa was getting irritated. He went over, pulled Rui away from Tsukushi, and pushed him onto the bed. In the time they were hugging Akira had snapped a photo and added into the collection supposedly that was why Tsukasa got angry. The day soon came to an end so they went home.

The end.


End file.
